hunted_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Giant
Half-Giants 'were a long lived race of insular, yet profoundly accepting people. Noted for their near-instinctive love for freedom, they are a blend of the blood of several species of giant and human stock. Description A half-giant was a humanoid with males standing between 6'6" and 8'4" tall (198 cm to 254 cm) and weighing 224 to 508 lbs (101 to 230 kg). Females stand between 6'3" and 8'1" tall (190 cm to 246 cm) and weighing 184 to 468 lbs (83 to 212 kg). Their skin ranged from a coal black to a deep reddish tan with eyes ranging from blue to green. With wide set legs and long manes of hair to protect their heads from the blistering sun of the desert, they were capable of incredible bursts of industrial work. Personality While their population was limited even before Hellday half-giants boasted a wide spread of ideas and views. One constant, however, was their near instinctual love for freedom. That love could range from a near-manic hatred of slavery and similar practices to simply valuing one's own autonomy and ability to act as the half-giant wished. With their incredible stature, one would be hard pressed to find a cage that could hold a half-giant for long. Society Unfortunately, the half giant race had finally recovered from the age old conflict they had brewed with their ancient masters when Hellday struck. In the time betwixt wars the species had managed to build a rather robust city state in the southern reaches of the Erimos desert. Named Ferbyrd, which in the tongue of Giants would roughly translate to New Journey, it grew over the centuries into a well established trading hub between the southern woods and the rest of the continent. Several satellite towns grew up along the tributaries that the main river split into after Ferbyrd claimed the main watersource of the area. While these towns were of much more mixed races, they sought to live in harmony with the natural desert wildlife while maintaining a quality of life impossible further into the dunes. History Age Unknown The beings now known as half-giants were not born of a god's whims or a natural creation of the world. Originally they were a combination of human and giant stock, with several subraces of giant being used to create what would become the modern half-giants. While physically impossible a nation of powerful magisters sought to create a race of strong slaves with which to fill the vanguard of their armies and build massive structures of architectural genius. The name of this nation and its people are lost to time, eradicated in a slave uprising centuries or millenia old. Perhaps the inhospitable desert surrounded on three sides by incredibly tall mountain ranges is a product of that conflict. Or perhaps that is the way it always was. What was sure to remain however is the thousands of half-giants that seized their destinies in that war. ??? - 5053 AR With hardy bodies and strong arms the half-giant race brought themselves back together and formed a new, if small, society. Ferbyrd was born as the jewel of the south desert, the one true city where half-giants dominated. Given their history as slaves the city was rather hesitant to reach out toward the rest of the continent, content to simply sustain itself on the flood plane it built from. Years passed, however, and new ideals broke out. While the city was never quite open to all, select merchants and their caravans were allowed free access and the city prospered. 5053 AR - Hellday Unfortunately these ideas would be the city's downfall. Disguised as merchants new to the city, human insurgents planted explosives and rift gas canisters at key points within the city and surrounding settlements. Before the war even began one of the subhuman trading nexuses was blown to the desert winds. While the race had managed to grow once again into the tens of thousands over millenia, their racial capital being utterly destroyed reduced them once more to hundreds if not dozens. It is yet to be seen if the half-giants can rise once again from the ashes. Notable Half-Giants Statistics Half-Giant Stats for Pathfinder with the following changes: Remove "'Naturally Psionic, Half-Giant Psionics and Psionic Aptitude" in exchange for Juggernaut. Category:General Races